Luna et la divination
by NanaPowa
Summary: Luna se découvre un don pour la divination, et ceci en le testant sur Drago et Harry… HPDM évidemment, OS


Auteur : Moi, c'est-à-dire NanaPowa… Muhahahahaha

**Auteuse **: NanaPowa, encore et toujours

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à moi je suis riche multimilliardaire et vous êtes tous fan de moi ! Muahahahaha ! (Je sais je sais… va prendre tes cachets…)

**Résumé **: Luna se découvre un don pour la divination, et ceci en le testant sur Drago et Harry…

**Thème/Pairing **: HPDM évidemment (c'est de moi qu'on parle là quand même !) ; et Romance/Humour

**Note **: Tout d'abord, milles excuses pour ne pas avoir posté depuis 2 mois. Je sais que j'ai pas d'excuses, mais je vais vous donner mes raisons quand même… Je sais j'suis trop bonne ! Bien alors d'abord en ce moment j'ai une santé, comment dire… Bordélique ! Mais bon rien de grave je suppose que ça passera avec le temps ! Sinon j'ai eu dans le désordre, une panne d'ordi (non deux en fait), un grand moment de flemme, le problème de la page blanche (mais c'était pas pour cette histoire c'était pour l'ange de glace… Sniouf ! Au passage pour ceux que ça intéresse le chapitre un est enfin fini, il devrait paraître sous peu !

Bref maintenant la deuxième note, cette histoire est un yaoi, un slash, une histoire entre hommes quoi. C'est mièvre, viril, romantique et dégoulinant d'amour, comme tout ce que je fais en fait. Donc voilà vous êtes prévenu !

Ah oui, et aussi, je me suis peut-être (c'est même sûr) inspirée de certaines fics que j'aie lues, mais entre nous j'ai lues presque toutes les fics sur drago et sur harry donc si ça ressemble je suis navrée et je suis aussi désolée de ne pas me rappeler quelles fics m'ont inspirées, j'en ai lues trop.

Luna et la divinationPOV draco

C'était parti d'une remarque stupide, ô tellement stupide. Evidemment, c'était Loufoca qui avait dis ça. Pour dire un truc aussi stupide, c'était forcément elle. A croire qu'elle aussi avait décidé de me pourrir la vie. Comme si Potter ne suffisait pas.

On se battait, comme d'habitude. Forcément. Je crois pas qu'il existe quelque chose de plus jouissif que taper sur Potter. Même quand je baise je me sens pas aussi bien. Bref, Potter et moi on se frappait.

D'habitude je trouve ça vulgaire d'en venir aux mains comme de simples moldus. C'est dégradant. Mais avec Potter, c'est pas pareil. Lui des sorts ça serait trop facile. Et c'est pas aussi agréable, je le sais j'ai essayé !

Donc on se battait, et puis je venais de plaquer Potter contre le mur. On ne bougeait plus, reprenant notre respiration, se regardant en chien de faïence. Et puis, alors que tout le monde attendait l'explosion qui ne tarderait pas…

« Moi je pense, que si Harry et Drago se battent toujours, c'est qu'ils s'aiment. Je suis sûre qu'un jour, ils se marieront. »

J'ai regardé Potter, il avait un air de dégoût profond sur le visage, et je me doutais que j'avais le même. Je l'ai lâché, et lentement, je me suis tourné vers Loufoca, je me suis rapproché d'elle, et de ma voix la plus glaciale, je lui ai dit : « Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir à autorisée à utiliser mon prénom. ».

C'est là que ça a dérapé. Bon en fait ça a dérapé au moment même de sa remarque stupide. Mais là, ça a vraiment dérapé.

Ma voix plus froide que l'iceberg qui a coulé le Titanic, mon regard Avada Kedavrisant, mon air hautain et méprisant. TOUT y était. Elle aurait dû se pisser dessus en appelant sa mère. Et tout ce qu'elle a trouvé à faire, ç'a été de remettre sa putain de sucette dans la bouche en disant « Mais moi, je le trouve joli ton prénom. ».

Et elle est partie.

J'étais sidéré. Stupéfié, estomaquer, déboussolé. Et le pire, c'est quand j'ai entendu CA. Un son cristallin, magnifique. Je me suis retourné pour voir…

« Potter »

Ecroulé de rire contre son mur. Il en pleurait même l'enfoiré.

« Si tu n'arrête pas de rire dans la seconde je te jure que t'auras jamais de descendance. »

« Paraît que…ahaha… je suis… pffff…aahahah….censé finir avec…. Toi…ahahah… Malfoy ! Alors pour la descendance, …ahahaha….de toute façon, c'est mal parti ! »

Et là, alors qu'il venait tout juste de se relever, il s'est écroulé dans les bras de la belette, qui était aussi mort de rire. Et j'ai su que pour une fois, notre joute ne se soldait pas par un match nul, mais par une victoire Griffondorienne.

Alors je suis parti m'enfermer pour le reste de la soirée dans ma chambre de préfet en chef. L'avantage d'être préfet en chef, c'est que je ne dors plus dans la même chambre qu'une bande de crétin décérébré ayant autant de conversation qu'un hippogriffe en rut. Donc je peux ruminer en paix quand ça va pas. Et justement là ça n'allait pas.

Le lendemain, c'était le week-end. Donc je suis pas sorti de ma chambre, j'ai ressassé mes pensées moroses tout seul dans mon malheur. Mais le lundi j'étais d'attaque, prêt à rabattre le caquet de ce Griffondor de malheur !

Je l'ai donc cherché du regard en entrant dans la grande salle. Mais bien sûr, juste pour me faire chier, il était pas là.

Comme j'avais cours de potion je n'ai pas pût l'attendre. Une fois en cours j'ai vite fait bien fait ma potion (normal j'suis le meilleur). Et j'ai pu réfléchir en paix. Enfin autant que possible avec Blaise à côté de moi.

OK Blaise est mon meilleur ami. Je l'adore. Mais je lui dirais jamais. Quoi qu'a mon avis il s'en doute. Mais malgré qu'il soit mon meilleur ami, c'est un boulet. Un boulet fini. Un crétin en puissance. Qui m'a charrié toute la matinée à propos de sa majesté Griffondorienne. Je vous jure, ami ou pas, j'ai failli l'étriper.

Bref le cours a fini par se terminer, après trois tentatives d'assassinat de ma part sur Blaise, et que Goyle ait fait sauter (encore une fois) son chaudron, et la table avec. Sérieux des fois je me demande comment ce mec fait pour ne serais-ce que retrouver son chemin dans le lycée. Il n'a même pas un embryon de cerveau. On peut même pas dire qu'il soit sous-développé, il est même pas développé. Rien, nada, niette, que dalle. Il a même pas un pois chiche à la place du cerveau ! Ça me tue.

Donc après le cours, je suis parti dans les couloirs à la recherche de ma Némésis préférée (la seule et unique soit dit en passant…)

J'ai fini par le trouver, après moult détours, et quelques menaces à des poufsouffles récalcitrants. Il se trouvait dans un couloir du quatrième étage, dans l'aile Ouest. Bien évidemment, il était entouré de sa meute de barbares rouges et or. Franchement vous ne trouvez pas que ces couleurs manquent de classe ? Vert et argent c'est quand même nettement mieux ! M'enfin moi, c'que j'en dis…

Donc je me suis pointé, et je l'ai insulté.

« Alors Potter, toujours avec ta troupe de dégénérés ? »

Je me suis senti mieux d'un coup. Et lui il s'est automatiquement énervé. Visiblement il avait oublié le dérapage de vendredi ; Tant mieux.

« Et toi Malefoy, pour une fois sans tes chiens de garde ? »

Et ainsi de suite, en s'insultant sans cesse, on en est venu aux mains. Et alors que je le plaquais une fois de plus contre le mur (oui c'est toujours moi qui le plaque contre le mur, chuis le plus fort ! !), le tenant par le col, pendant qu'il s'accrochait à mon épaule et me tuait du regard, Patill, cette dinde gloussante, s'est exclamée, les yeux en cœurs « Oh mon Dieu ! Quel couple magnifique ! ! » Et sa crétine de copine d'ajouter, la bave aux lèvres « Vraiment, un love-hate comme ça, c'est trop beauuuuuu ! ».

J'en revenais pas ! Je me suis retourné et les ai fixées, interloqué. Et Potter était pas mieux que moi.

Je savais plus quoi faire, alors j'en suis revenu à ma spécialité, la fuite. J'ai abandonné Potter avec ces furies et je suis parti en courant.

J'ai cru que ça leur passerait. J'ai eu tort. Pendant toute la semaine qui a suivi, j'ai eu beau essayer de taper sur Potter, elles recommençaient à chaque fois. Et quand c'était pas elles, c'était d'autres. Même les Serpentardes s'y sont mises. Alors j'ai abandonné le combat.

J'ai arrêté de me battre avec Potter.

Mais bon dieu que ça me manquait. Et mon humeur s'en ressentait. J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point j'étais dépendant de nos disputes quotidiennes. Au bout de deux semaines comme ça, tous les Serpentards me fuyaient. Bon les autres aussi, mais eux, c'était normal. Mais en général les Serpentards n'avaient pas peur de moi. Ils mes respectaient et me craignaient. Mais là, j'étais devenu tellement irascible et nerveux que le seul qui me supportait encore était Blaise. Malgré tout, Blaise aussi finit par en avoir marre, et il m'avoua que si je ne réglais pas ce problème rapidement, il ne le supporterait pas.

« Dray, tu sais, je suis ton ami, et je peux comprendre que tu te sentes mal maintenant que ton quotidien à été chamboulé. Mais franchement, même moi j'en peux plus. T'es devenu insupportable. Alors s il te plait, soit tu vas mettre les choses au clair avec Potter, soit tu te calme et accepte le changement, mais putain, tu peux pas continuer comme ça ! »

Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle tirade. Mais ça a eu au moins le mérite de me faire ouvrir les yeux. J'avais vraiment été immonde, encore plus odieux et méchant qu'avant ? J'ai donc pris une grande décision.

« T'as raison Blaisou ! (me demander pas ou j'ai pêché un surnom aussi ridicule, je ne sais pas. Je crois que Pansy a une mauvaise influence sur moi.) Je vais aller casser la tronche à Potter, ça ira mieux après. T'es un mec bien Blaise tu sais ! »

En y repensant, la tête qu'il a fait à ce moment là signifiait probablement que ce n'était pas ce à ce genre d'explications qu'il s'attendait, mais j'étais trop heureux d'avoir trouvé une solution à mon problème pour m'en préoccuper.

Je courus donc dans les couloirs, guillerets, ne me souciant pas des regards interloqués qu'on me jetait. Ignorant où se trouvait Potter, j'accostais un Poufsouffle. Avant même que j'ouvre la bouche, le gosse se mis à trembler, il était au bords des larmes.

« Dis-moi mon brave, sais-tu où je pourrais trouver Potter ? »

Les yeux du garçon, un seconde année je pense, s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, et c'est en bégayant qu'il me répondit.

« Troi… troisième étage. D…Dans… l'aile Est… »

Je le remerciais et le plantais là, galopant en direction de l'aile Est, à la recherche de mon petit pote Potter.

Je le trouvais à l'endroit indiqué, assis seul dans son coin. Il avait l'air morose. Mais je décidais de ne pas me soucier de ses problèmes, et d'aller lui casser la tête comme prévu. Je m'approchais don de lui, sourire méprisant aux lèvres, et lui lançais une insulte.

« Alors Potter, on a perdu sa meute ? »

Il redressa la tête brusquement, et me fixa avec hargne.

« Et toi Malefoy, t'en pouvais plu de pas me voir ? Je te manquais tant que ça ? »

Ses paroles me mirent en rage, il n'imaginait même pas à quel point il tapait juste. Je me jetais sur lui, lui collant mon poing dans la figure. Il me répondit aussi violemment, se jetant à corps perdu dans cette bagarre.

C'était libérateur pour moi, je me sentais bien, mieux que pendant ces deux semaines. J'étais enfin complet, à ma place dans cette bataille.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et elle arriva en même temps que les dindes officielles de Poudlard

« Oh ! Parvatiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Regarde c'est magnifique ! »

Potter et moi nous regardâmes, interloqués.

« T'as raison Lavande, c'est tellement chaud une scène comme ça, oh c'est le plus beau couple de l'école ! »

Je me retournai, maintenant toujours Potter contre le mur et les fixait. Je bouillais d'une rage mal contenue. Puis décidant que c'était inadmissible d'être ainsi interrompu, je m'énervais.

« Putain de bordel de balais à chiotte ! C'est pas possible ça ! On peut même plus se battre tranquille dans cette école ! Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Mais ou va le monde ? »

Remonté comme pas deux, je chopai Potter par le col et le traînais jusque dans une salle de classe vide, ou je nous enfermai à clé.

« Bien ou en étions-nous ? »

Il me répondit d'un coup de genou dans le ventre, et la bataille repris.

Nous continuâmes à nous éclater (dans tous les sens du terme) jusqu'au moment ou, une fois de plus, je plaquais Potter contre le mur. En général c'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un nous interrompait. Mais là, il n'y avait personne. Nous reprîmes notre respiration, en nous regardant dans les yeux. L'absinthe contre le mercure.

Puis un élément nouveau s'incrusta. Un problème comme qui dirait. Une aberration. Une habitude ?

J'avais une érection. Et pas n'importe laquelle hein. Une belle, une grande érection. En même temps je suis bien membré donc…

Mais j'étais contre Potter. Là ça devenait problématique. Il dût remarquer que j'étais troublé, car il fronça les sourcils.

Je me reculais précipitamment, le fixant encore, et histoire de pas perdre les bonnes vieilles habitudes, je levais le camps.

Je me rendis dans ma chambre, et me vautrais dans mon lit, fixant le plafond d'un regard brillant d'intelligence, semblable à celui d'un poisson rouge à qui on aurait pas donné à manger depuis trois mois.

C'est dans cette positions que me trouva Blaise le soir même, lorsqu'il s'incrusta dans ma chambre.

« Euh… Dray ? Ça va ? »

J'aquiescait mollement, ce qui, je pense, acheva de le convaincre que non, ça n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il s'assit donc sur mon lit, et me regarda d'un air grave.

« Dray… T'es pas aller voir Potter ? »

Je le regardais d'un air las, il ne comprenait rien n'est-ce pas ?

« Si Blaise, mon ami Blaise… Je l'ai vu… Et je me suis vu… »

Il me regarda, troublé par ma réponse évasive.

« Draco. Si tu me dis pas ce qui va mal, je pourrais pas t'aider. Alors vas-y, raconte. »

Et je lui racontais tout. Il m'écouta, sans m'interrompre une seule fois, et à la fin de mon discours, il avait sur le visage une expression songeuse.

« Tu sais, si on y réfléchit bien, ce n'est pas si surprenant. Je veux dire, vous avez toujours été si proches tous les deux. Plus encore qu'avec vos amis. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit, il n'y a qu'un pas de la haine à l'amour. Oh et c'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Je sais bien que t'as pas parlé d'amour, mais si tu voyais le visage extatique que t'as quand tu parles de lui ! »

Je réfléchis, me demandant s'il avait raison. Mais au fond, je savais bien que les questions étaient inutiles. J'avais toujours aimé Potter, et avait toujours recherché son attention et son contact, à travers nos corps à corps.

« Blaiseuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ! ! ! ! »

Il me regarda stupéfié par le cri digne de Pansy Parkinson dans ses grands jours que je venais de pousser.

« Comment je fais ? »

Je ne crois pas lui avoir vu l'ai plus ahuri qu'a ce moment là. (A part peut-être le jour ou Théo l'a demandé en mariage, sans préambule.)

« Tu peux… expliciter ? »

« Bah, comment je fais pour que Potter m'aime aussi ? »

Pour lui la limite du supportable venait d'être franchie, il s'effondra de mon lit, secoué par des spasmes de rire. Je lui demandais quel était son problème, puisque visiblement il n'allait pas bien. Une personne saine d'esprit ne se roule pas par terre au pied de mon lit. Et tout ce que cet idiot trouva à répondre fût « Bah toi, tu récupère drôlement vite mon vieux ! Ya pas trente secondes t'étais au bord du suicide, maintenant tu veux foutre Potter dans ton lit ! » Je contestais. « Pas dans mon lit crétin décérébré ! Dans ma vie ! Je veux qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime ! » Il me sourit, goguenard. « Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que c'est pas déjà le cas ? »

J'en restai interloqué. « Pardon ? »

« Ben oui, il cherche ces affrontements autant que toi, Et à ce que tu m'as dit, il avait l'air malheureux quand t'es allé le voir ! » Le temps que ses déductions fasse leur chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau, je luis sautais au cou et me précipitais dehors. Il me retint juste devant la porte. « Tu vas ou la ? »

« Le voir tiens ! »

« Dray, dois-je te rappeler que si tu as le statut de préfet en chef t'autorisant à vagabonder dans les couloirs la nuit, lui ne l'as pas, et je doute qu'as 23 heure 15 tu sois bien accueilli dans le dortoir des Griffondors… » Je l'approuvais avant de me recoucher.

« T'as raison mon pote, j'irais le voir demain. » « J'ai toujours raison. » « C'est ma réplique ça ! »

Peu après, Blaise s'en alla, et je m'endormis rapidement, plongeant dans des rêves remplis de petits bruns aux yeux verts…

Au matin je me réveillais de fort bonne humeur. Je me préparais en chantant (mon pauvre père s'en est d'ailleurs probablement retourné dans sa tombe.), me faisant particulièrement beau. Pas que d'habitude je sois moche, non je suis toujours beau, mais ce jour là j'étais mieux que beau, j'étais parfait.

Lorsque Blaise vint me chercher ce matin là, il failli se mettre à baver tant j'étais merveilleux. Nan je ne suis pas narcissique, seulement réaliste. Nous nous rendîmes donc tranquillement à la Grande Salle, bien que je fut impatient. Plus nous nous rapprochions, et plus j'étais anxieux. Au moment ou je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans la salle, Blaise me chuchota « Tiens, voilà ta dulcinée ! »

Je me retournai pour me retrouver face à Potter et sa clique.

Toute mon angoisse disparut lorsque je croisais ce regard si envoûtant. Je me plantai fermement devant lui, et une lueur de curiosité mêlée d'appréhension traversa ses yeux. J'entendais vaguement la belette brailler des « Ah putain Malefoy tu fais chier ! Dès le matin tu nous emmerdes ! Pour une fois qu'on avait la paix ! » Et autres inepties du même genre.

Potter lui ne faisait pas plus attention que moi aux gens qui commençaient à s'attrouper autour de nous. Au bout d'un moment, alors que Granger avais réussi à faire taire la belette, je pris la parole.

« Potter… Tu m'aimes ? »

Il y eu un blanc puis « QUOI ? »

Le rouquin failli faire un arrêt cardiaque, et se mit à m'insulter de tous les noms imaginables (et il a beaucoup d'imagination ce garçon). Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut obligé de reprendre sa respiration. Et à ce moment là, dans le silence ambiant, Potter, qui n'avait pas lâché mon regards, répondit.

« Oui. »

C'était sincère, et simple. Weasmoche le fixa, les yeux exorbités, e tous les gens autour de nous étaient époustouflés. Je le regardais, et lui sourit. Il me rendis mon sourire et nous nous séparâmes, allant chacun prendre notre petit déjeuner dans un silence quasi religieux.

Cela dura approximativement 5 minutes, le temps que les autres digèrent l'information. Puis un boucan monstre éclata. Potter et moi fûmes assailli de questions, auxquelles nous ne répondirent ni l'un ni l'autre.

Je passais la journée dans un bulle de bonheur. Je ne le revis pas, mais l'entrevue du matin me suffisait.

Le lendemain, aux alentours de midi, j'étais assis dans l'herbe, le dos contre un arbre, et je regardais le lac. Tout à ma contemplation, je ne l'entendis pas approcher. En revanche je le sentis parfaitement s'accroupir à mes côtés, et passer doucement la main dans mes cheveux.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. »

Je souri, sans détacher les yeux de la surface miroitante. Il caressa ma joue et se leva.

Je grognais doucement, mécontent de cette disparition, mais cela ne dura pas, puisqu'il s'assit entre mes jambes, le dos contre mon torse. Souriant, je posais ma tête dans ses cheveux en nid d'oiseau. Nous passâmes ainsi de longues heures, insensibles au monde extérieur. Tard dans la soirée, alors que les milliers d'étoiles se reflétaient sur le lac, créant ainsi un second ciel, je pris enfin la parole.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il tourna la tête, pour rencontrer mon regard. Il sourit et murmura « Je sais. ».

« Et voilà c'est fini ! Voilà les enfants, comment Grand père et moi nous somme tombés amoureux. Enfin comment nous nous sommes avoués notre amour. Et nous avons adopté votre mère quelques années plus tard.

-C'est vrai Grand-Père ce que dit Papy ?

-Mais oui bien sûr ! Bien que je n'aie pas vu les choses du même point de vue…

-Ah oui ? C'était comment pour toi ?

-Ah ça, c'est une autre histoire, pour un autre soir.

-Oh… demain alors !

-Oui, allez bonne nuit. »

« -Ils dorment ?

-Oui Sarah, tes petits dorment.

-Vous leur avez encore raconté des bêtises ?

-Nous ? Jamais !

-Mouai… Bon je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Papa, bonne nuit Père.

-Bonne nuit puce.

-Tu sais le plus drôle Dray chéri ?

-Hmm, dis-moi donc petit lion…

-C'est que Luna soit devenue prof…

-J'ai toujours dit qu'elle avait un don pour la divination…

The end ! La vrai cette fois

Voilà merci d'avoir lu, et si vous voulez critiquer, corriger, admirer, prier… Le petit bouton en bas à gauche !

**A plus D**

NanaPowa 


End file.
